The Winx Club and Sora's Groups Consult Oritel, Miriam, and Daphne/Serena's Group Moves in With Oak and the Szalinskis
(Later, at a pond/glen near Castle Miwaku, the Winx Club and Sora’s groups neared the entrance to Oritel, Miriam, and Daphne’s chambers when two nerdy Forest Warriors, one skinny and one chubby, blocked the way) Chubby nerdy Forest Warrior: Halt! Who goes there? Skinny nerdy Forest Warrior: Hi, guys. Chubby nerdy Forest Warrior: What’s the password? Musa: (Rolling her eyes) Not again! Silver: Oh, come on, guys! Amy: We’re just here to see King Oritel, Queen Miriam, and Daphne! Max the Wolf: We don’t have time for passwords! Lea: So, if you got that memorized, we're in a hurry. (The chubby nerdy Forest Warrior and the skinny nerdy Forest Warrior turned to each other in confusion) Chubby nerdy Forest Warrior: (Confused) Is that the password? Skinny nerdy Forest Warrior: (Confused) Um, not sure. (Knowing those two are not the brightest when it comes to guard duties, both groups shrugged and took advantage of it by just zipping by them to the chambers) Groups: Bye! (But the two nerdy Forest Warriors got distracted by their conversation after the groups said that and passed them) Skinny nerdy Forest Warrior: “Bye!” That must be the password! Chubby nerdy Forest Warrior: No, it’s not. It has to be something else. (Inside the chamber, the Winx Club and Sora’s groups looked around for Oritel, Miriam, and Daphne) Groups: You’re majesties? Bloom: Mom? Dad? Roxy: Daphne? (They spot the three healing a flower bud and after they noticed each other, Oritel, Miriam, and Daphne nods at the groups to come) Miriam: Anything suspicious? Bloom: Well, we saw something strange far away from here above the canopy. Oritel: What was it? Tecna: It was some strange black-looking cloud at the foot of Mount Hana. Musa: That’s right. Stella: It was as black as oil from a Globlin. (Hearing them say that, Oritel, Miriam, and Daphne thought it over and then calmly explained away) Oritel: That black cloud you mentioned is called “Smoke.” Groups: Smoke…. Rouge: Like from fire. Daphne: That’s right. Sonic: But the odd thing is.... Riku: There’s no fire. Oritel: Odd…. (He then asked again) Oritel: And you said it was far away at the foot of Mount Hana? Shadow: Yes. Blaze: What could it mean, I wonder? Aqua: Even I'm confused about it. Miriam: We don’t know, either. But if it were a bad omen of things to come…. (She takes a seed and placed it in Bloom's hand) Miriam: Maybe it’s time we teach you, Bloom, how to help a seed grow. Daphne: Like our world and the outside world, they are both worlds within worlds. Oritel: Exactly. And everything in our world is connected by the delicate strands of the web of life, which is balanced between the forces of destruction and the magic forces of creation. (During Oritel’s explanation, he, Miriam, Daphne, and the groups led Bloom to the top of a dead tree that looked like the upper part of it is almost broken in half. After Bloom placed the seed on top once Oritel finished his explanation, she turned to him and the others for support) Bloom: What now? Miriam: Help the seed grow with you and Roxy's powers. And then this dead tree will be put out of misery by its choking vines. (Bloom nods and gently placed her hand with Roxy's on the seed and concentrated their magic on the seed, making green roots emerge from under her hand where the seed laid. Then suddenly, Bloom hesitated, much to Roxy's notice and concern and the seed stopped growing. Bloom then turned to the others apologetically) Bloom: Sorry. Got worried. (The others nod in an understanding way) Cosmo: Don’t worry. Flora: We’ll fix it. (Then with Oritel, Miriam, Daphne, and Roxy’s help, Cosmo and Flora grew the rest of the roots out of the seed’s remains and surrounded them on the dead tree, making it like choking vines. Then small flowers bloomed from the roots. The group smiled softly and proudly at the accomplishment) Cream: The flowers emerging is my favorite part. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! Shadow: Apparently, flowers are always your favorite, Cream. Rouge: Indeed. Kairi: I especially love flowers. Namine: That's where we have bees get honey from. Daphne: Which is exactly why everyone in our clan can call upon the magic powers of the web of life. Oritel: That’s right. (They then turned to Bloom in support) Miriam: And Bloom, you have to find it in yourself. Sonic: That is true, Bloom. Tails: We all did before. Sora: You just need to be more confident. Kayla: And in time, you’ll find your powers. Terra: Like how we did. Bloom: Thank you, Mom, Dad, guys. I really do want to find it. I truly do, to tell the truth. (Then they changed the subject) Oritel: So, about that smoke we were talking about before? (Realizing, the groups changed the subject as well as they left the flowered choking vine-covered dead tree) Charmy: Oh, right! Roxas: We were wondering in concern about that smoke. Espio: It’s not normal for smoke to appear without flames. Big: Could it be something from the outside world? (Froggy croaked in agreement) Miriam: Not sure. Oritel: We’ll find out about it later. Vector: Or maybe that smoke might've came from Xehanort or…? Oritel, Miriam, and Daphne: Xehanort? (They shook their heads no) Miriam: No, it couldn’t be. We’re not certain about it yet. Daphne: And besides, they’re stuck in Tar Valley with no hopes of destroying and polluting our world with Mephiles still trapped in that baobab tree. Oritel: So, we got nothing to worry about on those barbarians. But what we got to worry, is what else is causing that smoke. Shyla: Well, you three told us yourselves yesterday that we’re ready for the outside world, right? Miriam: Yes. Why? (Oritel, Miriam, and Daphne calmly realized what Shyla is talking about) Oritel, Miriam, and Daphne: Oh, right. Oritel: You guys wish to investigate the smoke. (After thinking about it, Oritel and Miriam turned to Daphne) Oritel: Then we’ll leave it up to you. Daphne: I’ll assist you, since on the way to Mount Hana, I have to pick a special pod for our next Ruler and Shaman Ruler after mine, Dad, and Mom’s time as rulers. Miriam: In the meantime, Oritel and I will stay behind and study what’s going on while you’re at it. Oritel: And bring some Forest Warrior volunteers to help Daphne escort and protect you. Groups: Really? (Oritel, Miriam, and Daphne nod, making the groups happy) Groups: Wow, thanks! Tikal: We’ll consider this a coming-of-age trip for Bloom. (Bloom smiled softly in agreement) Bloom: Yeah, probably. Oritel: First, go tell everyone in this kingdom about your upcoming journey. Groups: Okay. (Then with that, Daphne and the groups left. After they were gone, Oritel and Miriam then contemplated a bit and then looked through a telescope that stands on watch above the canopy and looked at the smoke at the foot of Mount Hana) Oritel and Miriam: Xehanort, Mephiles…. Miriam: What if they’re right about…? Oritel: We’ll find out soon enough, Miriam. (They then proceeded to work on figuring out the source of the smoke. Outside at the forest, Daphne is flying around the Forest Warrior camp, asking them to come) Forest Warrior: You want us to discuss an important mission with the Winx Club and Sora’s groups? Daphne: Yes. That means every single Forest Warrior. (After thinking it over, the Forest Warrior nods and they flew off. Nearby, two cabs drove by on the road, heading somewhere. Then they pulled up at a driveway of a Art Deco-themed three-story house on an open field within the jungle-forest. After they parked, both cabs’ back doors and passenger doors opened, revealing four teenage girls and a black cat emerging from one cab and two younger girls emerging from the other cab. The first teenage girl is a 14 year old with short chin-length honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a hot pink hat with a black band, a black tanktop underneath a light pink sleeveless mini-skirt dress with a white Peter Pan collar, a blue neck ribbon, a red long sleeveless overshirt-like vest, black leg socks, and brown cowgirl boots. She is Serena. The second teenage girl is a 13 year old with long brown hair braided in pigtails and a red headband, brown eyes, and wearing a yellow shirt, orange belt, red pants, and brown shoes. She is Sheeta, Serena’s older sister. The third teenage girl is a 17 year old girl with short light brown hair with two long side hairs tied in braids, a light pink first-degree burn scar on the left side of her face, brown eyes, and wearing a hot pink sleeveless dress over a light pink long-sleeved farmer shirt, light tan pants, a pair of beige stockings tied in a brown string around the ankles, and light brown shoes. She is Therru, Serena and Sheeta’s older sister. The last teenage girl girl is a 13 year old girl with short dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a big red hair ribbon, a long-sleeved purplish black dress, and orange shoes. She is Kiki, Serena and Sheeta's older sister and Therru's little sister. The first little girl is an 11 year old girl with short dark brown hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a yellow sleeveless sundress with white straps, white socks, and blue shoes. She is Satsuki Kusakabe, Serena, Sheeta, Kiki, and Therru’s little sister. The last little girl is a 5 year old with shoulder-length light brown hair tied in pigtails by two red bauble hairbands, gray blue eyes, and wearing a light pink sleeveless sundress with pink spaghetti-straps and yellow shoes. She is Mei Kusakabe, Satsuki, Serena, Sheeta, Kiki, and Therru's little sister. And the black cat with them is a male with black fur and a tiny pink nose. He is Jiji, Kiki's pet talking cat. After exiting the cabs, they smiled softly at the house while they got their suitcases out of either the backseats or the trunks of the cabs. After Serena and Sheeta paid their tips to each of their cab driver, they waved goodbye and then the cabs drove off. The six girls then looked at the house again with soft smiles) Sheeta: Well, there it is, girls. Kiki: Our new home. Jiji: With the Szalinskis. (Therru, Satsuki, Mei, and Serena nods softly in agreement) Therru: Yeah…. Satsuki: Thanks to some of our inheritance Mom left us…. Serena: Shall we? (They go up to the front door on the porch and Kiki knocked on it) Jiji and girls: Hello? Guys? (But no answer. Jiji and the six girls shrugged) Mei: Guess they’re not home yet. (Then the front door opened, and it is revealed to be a teenage girl and a little boy, much to their happiness upon noticing each other. The teenage girl is a 17 year old with short blonde neck-length hair, blue eyes, and wearing a pink short-sleeved collar-flapped button-up shirt underneath a pale pink long-sleeved jacket with the sleeves slightly rolled up, a small black leather banded watch on her left wrist, a tiny gold chain necklace, pale pink pants, baby pink socks, and white shoes. She is Amy Szalinski. And the little boy is an 8 year old with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a pair of red-rimmed glasses, a white, gray, and red plaid short-sleeved collar-flapped button-up shirt over a white long-sleeved undershirt with the sleeves halfway rolled up, olive green pants, a black leather belt with a gold buckle, white socks, and red and white converse shoes. He is Nick Szalinski, Amy's little brother) Therru: Good to see you, Amy and Nick. Nick: Us too, Jiji, girls. Amy: You came! Sheeta: We sure did. Mei: Anyway, where's Grandpa and your parents? Amy: (Rolling her eyes calmly) Well, you know them. Busy as usual. (Suddenly, they see three figures approach the house. They noticed it was, much to their happiness….) Nick, Jiji, and girls: Professor Oak and Mr. and Mrs. Szalinski! (Professor Oak, Mom, and Dad!) (Oak, Wayne, and Diane heard them and then noticed them. Then he got happy and Wayne and Oak ran up to them while Diane calmly approached with a soft smile) Oak and Wayne: Girls! Diane: You came. Serena: Hi, Professor. Oak: And just like we planned, you came, like Diane said! Diane: Exactly. Wayne: This is the perfect day for you six girls, and Jiji, to move in with us. Satsuki: (Nods in agreement) It certainly is. Oak: And wow, Serena, you look just like you and your sisters' mother! When she was younger, that is. (They go inside. They then noticed a creature and dog charging at them happily. The creature is a male orange body of plasma and is shaped like a lightning rod. There is a whitish blue aura of electricity around him that forms lightning bolt-shaped appendages. He has teeth, and his unique, blue eyes have a dividing line across them. He is Rotom, Oak's Pokemon. And the dog is a male white-furred dog with a black nose, brown eyes, and brown spots and ears, and wearing a brown leather collar. He is Quark, the Szalinskis' pet dog) Rotom: Hello there, new residents! (Rotom happily hugs Serena's group while Quark barked happily a bit while greeting them) Jiji: I know, Quark. I'm glad to see you, too. Amy: Seems he and Rotom are excited to see you. Nick: We even told them about Jiji and you six moving in. (Rotom happily finished hugging) Rotom: (Nods happily) Indeed! Serena: We can tell. Jiji: Well, let's try to get settled in. (Then Serena's group followed the Szalinskis to one of the four upstairs bedrooms. The first room is Amy’s bedroom, the second being Nick's, the third being Oak, Wayne, and Diane's, and the other is a newly made bedroom themed for teenage girls. They go into the latter bedroom. Upon seeing the design, Serena's group smiled softly) Rotom: Welcome to your new bedroom. Jiji and girls: It’s beautiful…. (They noticed a flower-themed dresser) Satsuki: And a flower-themed dresser! Mei: Neat! Oak: Well, we knew you loved flowers. Amy: So, we got it for you. Nick: Yeah! Kiki: Well, we love flowers! Sheeta: And besides, it fits in with these woods. Serena: (Agreeing) If Mom were here and still alive, she would’ve been proud of you guys. Group: Yeah…. (They then proceed to unpack. The reason why Serena's group has moved in with the Szalinskis is because their mother passed away from brain cancer. And wanting to be provided and taken care of, Serena's group’s family from another city offered Serena's group a golden opportunity to move in with the Szalinskis with some of the inheritance money from their mother since they knew those six sisters and their cat love forests and flowers, especially Miwaku Jungle-Forest, the very exact forest the Szalinski residence is resting in. Anyway, after all of Serena's group’s belongings were unpacked, they go into the kitchen to eat some lunch when they noticed it was a mess. Even Quark groaned in annoyance at it) Amy: Dad! Diane: You forget to clean the kitchen? Wayne: No, no, just forgot to clean the kitchen. (Serena's group then brightened up) Therru: We can help you clean up. Szalinskis: Really? Sheeta: Yes. Mei: We can make it like a game. Rotom: A game? Serena: Yeah. Like how they did in the movie “Mary Poppins.” All: Good idea! Nick: We're not gonna sing that song, are we? Satsuki: We won’t. Nick: We won’t? Satsuki: Nope. I got a better song for us. (Mei slowly brightened up along with Serena's group) Mei: Oh, yeah! Kiki: Nick Kamen! (Then, Amy placed a radio on the counter and after Sheeta placed a Nick Kamen CD in the CD player of the radio, she turned it on, playing Nick Kamen’s song “Turn It Up.” After preparing themselves, the group then happily started cleaning the kitchen while dancing along with the song and Amy and Serena dancing and mouthing along with the song. Outside in the forest, Aladdin’s group were flying by, returning to Castle Miwaku, having been told by the other Forest Warriors about their meeting with Daphne, the Winx Club, and Sora’s groups, when they stopped upon hearing the music and noticed from within the window Serena's group and the Szalinskis having fun cleaning up. They looked on in curiosity and confusion mixed together. Elsewhere, Ash’s group, having emerged victorious in defeating the two Globlins before, noticed as well and felt those two reactions as well) Ash: Neat music. (Back with Aladdin’s group, they continued watching) Genie: Crazy way for humans to dance. Aladdin: Tell me about it. (Abu groaned a bit, as if going "Mm-mm-mm" while shaking his head slowly. Both groups on separate sides then flew off to head back to Castle Miwaku. Inside the house, Serena's group and the Szalinskis continued cleaning and dancing along with the music. Meanwhile, at Castle Miwaku, Daphne is helping the Winx Club and Sora’s groups pack supplies for their journey) Sonic: This is gonna be so cool! Charmy: An adventure full of danger and excitement! Ventus: Easy there, Charmy! Flora and Namine: We’re not in a rush. Vector and Sonic: For now. (A short pause) Charmy: (Happily) Okay! (They resume packing. Above a tree far away from the castle, a black figure that resembles Sora, but with glowing yellow eyes like a Shadow Heartless and clear beetle-like wings, is watching them. He is Anti-Sora. Then he flew off to go somewhere) Coming up: Anti-Sora reports to Xehanort and his army about Daphne, the Winx Club, and Sora’s groups heading off on their journey to find the source of the smoke at Mount Hana. At the same time before the journey begins and after Ash’s group, having enough of Aladdin’s group’s berating, quits the Forest Warrior position to do bird racing instead, the forest denizens meet a certain imaginary friend dragon, bean creature, and four mutant animals that escaped an abusive biology lab. Meanwhile, Serena's group learn from the Szalinskis about the legend of Miwaku Jungle-Forest and, along with the Szalinskis' friends and neighbors, the Thompsons, despite Amy's skeptism on the Forest Spirits' existence and Little Russ having no interest, decide to help each other search for it and prove its existence to the world by going on a hike through Miwaku Jungle-Forest itself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmakes Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies